A Phineas and Ferb Story: Original Version
by animaldoctor
Summary: This is the original, unaltered edition of A Phineas and Ferb Story. The only things I have changed are my character's name (deleting another name) and changing a URL in the story to Wild Facts (and putting spaces in the websites at the end and explaining it) so the websites can work. Other than that, no words have been changed, and I am pretty sure this is the original version.


**Hi, I'm Jamie, and this is my fanfic. This isn't told from Phineas's perspective, or Isabella's, or Ferb's, but my perspective (except for one guest POV). I always loved imagining up this story, and it is a classic place of imagination I go to. This is my piece.**

Jamie's POV

I was outside, swinging on my swing, when Phineas came out of the house, onto the deck, and said hi. I couldn't believe it was almost 3 months since they accidentally built a portal to my world, and we had become friends ever since. I loved building contraptions with them. The only downside: Phineas was beginning to act a little weird. I didn't know why, but I knew he wasn't himself. "I heard Nathan wanted you to post on his blog." Nathan was my pen pal and the runner of the website Wild Facts. He and I e-mailed all the time. I suggested animals to him, and it eventually led to him asking if I could post on his blog.

"I don't know, Phineas," I said. "To be honest, I'm a little nervous. I know I have my own website, but I don't know if I want to post." Just then, Isabella came in through the door, and right then, Phineas started acting weird again. "Hi, Phineas," said Isabella, "Whatcha doin'?" "Um," said Phineas, "I don't know yet. Ferb and I are, um, looking at some blueprints, but we haven't decided on a, um, project yet." Isabella started walking up to Phineas, and he just backed away.

"Well, if you come up with something, let me know, OK?"

"I will do that, but, um, like I said, I still haven't decided yeaaahhhh!" Phineas was so intent on getting as far as possible from Isabella that he didn't realize he was right on the edge of my deck, and he fell off. "Phineas!" I called out, and I jumped off the swing and ran over to see if he was okay. "Phineas!" Isabella called out. "Are you OK?" Phineas just responded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to see here." After than, Isabella walked back into the house, asking herself, "What is going on with Phineas today." I asked the same question to Phineas, and the answer shocked me. "I don't know, but I'm feeling this weird sensation when I am near Isabella. I get butterflies in my stomach, my heart starts racing. I, I think I like her." My mouth agape, I gasped a gasp of excitement. Phineas asked what I was excited about. "Don't you see, Phineas. Her signs are obvious. The time she blushed on the cruise ship when you thought you were taking her to dinner? The time she made a paper doll of hearts and your head when you designing clothes fashions? She likes you, Phineas, and you have only just realized it." Since Phineas never knew this before, and he hadn't had any experience with girls, he asked me what he should do. "I think you should just tell her how you feel, and ask her out." I said.

"Are you sure she'll say yes?"

"Positive." I pushed him toward the door. "Now, go get 'em, tiger." Just then, Perry came down with his hang glider and landed on my playground equipment. Phineas heard something and saw Perry, in his uniform! "Jamie," he said to me, "who is that platypus? Wait, is that Perry?!" "No," I replied, "this is another platypus. In fact, he was just leaving. Come on, let's go." With that, I was about to push him out of the gate in order for him to find another entrance, but Phineas knew it was him. "No, I recognize that tail and bill anywhere. Perry, what is this hat?" With that, he took of his fedora, and found the same exact hat in my pocket. "You know about this, don't you?" he asked. Darn, now I had to tell him. The good news is, we could just erase his mind when we were done, and it wouldn't affect his crush on Isabella, since he probably had it for a few months. "Alright," I said, "Perry and I are…" I held back for a little bit, but then said "secret agents. I was more recently hired to work with Perry." Phineas stood there, shocked, and then, after a few minutes, spoke. "So that's where you disappear to every day, Perry." he said. "I don't believe this! Did it ever occur to you that we could have helped as well?"

"Well, it did, but one of the rules is if you find out, you either have to get your mind erased or we will have to get relocated to another family. However, I think Perry has something to say," I got out his translation collar from an earlier project of ours and put it on. "Phineas, I am a secret agent, and every day, Jamie and I go and defeat the evil scientist known as Doofenshmirtz. But now, his inator, as he calls it, is more powerful than ever, and before your mind gets erased, I need your help to defeat it. Get your friends, because we need all the help we can get." With that, Phineas ran inside and told everyone (Ferb, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Candace, which was a surprise, and Jeremy) to hurry outside, for once not getting nervous around Isabella. When they all came outside and we had our agent meeting and I passed around some emergency spy equipment, the ground started rumbling under us. All of a sudden, the ground near us cracked in front of us. Phew, that was close. Isabella tripped, but Phineas grabbed her before she fell. They felt a little awkward in that position, though, so he let her go next to me. Darn, so close. After that incident, we knew we were running out of time, so we got in Perry's hover car and went to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. to give that guy a lesson he wouldn't forget. When Perry and I came in, Doofenshmirtz said his usual catchphrase. It went something like this:

"Ah, Perry the Platypus and Jamie Lammers, what an unexpected surprise, and by unexpected I mean…. unexpected. Who are your little friends?"

"Backup. That's all you need to know. Now, onto the next thing."

"Oh, right. Sorry. Here's your trap."

All of a sudden, a metal cage came down on top of us. Boy, I should have seen that coming. Now all that was left was his inator summary.

"Now, allow me to introduce you to the Earthquake-inator."

"Yeah, we know what it does."

"Oh, right, I aimed it at your house. Well, that was just a test. The real purpose of this thing is to earthquake the entire Tri State Area down under the ground, and hopefully destroy the city hall in the process, so that I would have to take over as ruler. Pretty clever, huh?"

"For you, yes."

"Oh, yeah? Well, take this."

He aimed the Earthquake-inator straight at us, and I knew we needed to use the spy equipment I gave everyone at the meeting. I asked Ferb to use his wire cutters and Baljeet to use his laser cutter. We were able to get out of the cage just in time. We started running as fast as we could to the window to use our hang glider, but before we got there, Phineas tripped and fell in the earthquake. Luckily, Isabella was there to help pull him up, but then, it started getting a little dramatic:

"I got you, Phineas."

"Thanks. Now pull me up."

As isabella was pulling him up, the earthquake hole started getting bigger.

"Isabella, you have to let go."

"No, Phineas, I can't."

"You have to. I don't want you to fall, too. You'll get killed."

"It'll be worth it. Come on, help me out."

"Isabella, I don't want anything to happen to you. I care too much. You're my best friend, and if anything happened to you, I couldn't live with myself."

"I couldn't live with myself if I let you die."

"Isabella, let go."

"We have enough time. Help me."

"I'm not taking any chances."

And with that, Phineas just simply let go of Isabella's grip and fell down, down, down to the bottom of the chasm. We all feared the worst, so we waited for Phineas to arise.

Phineas's POV

Well, this was a bit of a pickle. I had just let go of Isabella's hand to save everyone's lives, and now I was stuck at the bottom of a casm. I had to figure out someway to get out, but judging how lovesick I had become, my brain wasn't thinking well. But soon, I knew I had to think fast, because the casm was starting to close in on me. Was that the earth's tectonic plates or was that just an inator malfunction? Either way, I had to get out of there quick. The, I saw something weird in the dirt of the steep part of the casm. They look like… but were they? Stairs. Wow, he really didn't think this through. I knew the casm was closing. I had to act fast, so I ran for the stairs and kept going as fast as I could before the casm closed. I wondered what was going on above the surface.

Jamie's POV

This was not going well. Doofenshmirtz had just grabbed Isabella and trapped the rest of us in a cage that was literally impossible to get out of. Then, he introduced his secret weapon: the Disintegrate-inator. He aimed at Isabella and set the timer for 5 minutes. Gosh, I didn't know he could be this evil. Just then, the chasm where Phineas fell started closing. I was worried sick, but I guess everyone else was worried about Isabella (I was too, though), because I was the only one who got excited when Phineas came out of the casm. No one else knew, and that meant he had the element of surprise. He came up behind Doofenshmirtz and knocked him to the ground. He turned of the inator and got Isabella out of this pickle and he got the key to get us out of the cage. Doofenshmirtz wasn't finished, though, because he started firing the inator again. Everyone displayed amazing agent skills. Ferb got his grappling hook and got to safety in the pipes up above us, Isabella protected Phineas, Buford used Baljeet to block the flying rocks (luckily he had armor on), Jeremy distracted Doofenshmirtz, and Candace avoided the lasers and turned off the inator. I was astounded. But then, Doofenshmirtz grabbed Isabella again and almost threw her of the edge of the building when Phineas came up, grabbed Isabella, and beat Doofenshmirtz like never before. And, like you would expect, he was in defeat, and said, "Curse you, Perry the…. I mean, everybody." When we were all safe, Isabella came up and hugged Phineas. "You're my hero," she said, and without thinking, she kissed Phineas right then and there. When they parted, Isabella apologized, but he completely shocked Isabella when he leaned in and kissed her right back! Finally, the moment Isabella and I were hoping for. When they parted again, Isabella fainted. When she woke up, I remembered we still had to erase everyone's minds. At least Phineas would still be able to ask her out later. I reminded everyone what we needed to do, then we got on our gliders and went to the OWCA headquarters. When we got in, I, with much regret, said, "Okay, Major. These guys know about our career. You need to erase their minds now." But Major Monogram shocked all of us when he started laughing. "Are you kidding? Those were the best agent skills I have ever seen in a human being. Jamie had his watch turned on, and I was able to see you guys fight. That was incredible. In fact, it was so incredible that I would like to give you all a position in the agency. Whadd'ya say?" Everyone, including me, immediately agreed, and Major Monogram gave everybody their special medals and hats. "Phineas Flynn, along with Jamie and Perry, I would like to make you the leaders of this agency team. Take this career with pride. Do you understand?"

"I understand perfectly.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow, then. Welcome to the agency."

After that, we all went back home. I have to say, this was the best day ever. Phineas finally got together with Isabella, everyone was hired for the OWCA agency, and Phineas could now use his contraptions to help save the Tri State Area. I knew I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

 **I hoped you all liked it. This was an original idea. My friend Liesl wanted to be mentioned in this story, but since I had already imagined this story, I'm probably going to save her character (a rabbit agent) until my next story (which may not be for a while). Comment your thoughts about the story below.**

 **P.S. I thought I would give a shout out to Nathan Richer in this fanfic. The things I mentioned about him in this story are true, and you can see my suggestions at his website at www. wild-facts. com (without the spaces). Also, go to my website, jamies animals. com (also without the spaces).**


End file.
